The Sirens' Apprentice: Stardust Shine
by Pink Roses 7
Summary: Poor Skylar is all alone with no family until the Sirens take her in as their own. Having a natural singing voice, they trained her in the way of a Siren to carry out their legend. But is this what she really wants to do? WARNING: Has point blank sayings of death and is about a Harry Potter level of rating. THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON! On hold
1. Chapter 1: Found in the Woods

A young earth pony filly with a matted golden mane and cyan coat ran in the forest, her hooves kicking up the dirt underneath them. Warm tears streaked down her fur and dripped onto the soil. She soon came to her safe place, a large, clear, grassy area surrounded by trees. The young mare sat down and the middle and continued to sob.

"I... I didn't mean to, Daddy." she coughed. "If-if it wasn't for me, you would still be here."

She looked up to the sky, her vision blurred by tears. "I'M SORRY!" she yelled.

The earth pony laid in the grass and buried her muzzle in her hooves. "I'm sorry." she whispered before passing out.

* * *

The cyan filly fluttered her eyes to see a three pairs of legs in front of her, and voices talking around her.

"What do you think we should do, Adagio?" one voice said

"I don't know, Aria." another answered the previous voice.

"Can we keep it?!" an enthusiastic voice asked.

"Of course not, Sonata!" the first voice snapped.

"Shh! It's waking." the second voice said.

As the pony's eyes focused she saw there was a pair of blue eyes in front of her.  
"Hey there!" the third voice said. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" the filly rubbed her eyes. "My-my name?"

The face pulled away to show a pony with a light blue coat and a blue mane. "Your name silly!"

The young filly racked her brain. Then her eyes began to water.

 _"Daddy, Daddy!" Skylar said as she ran to her father._

 _Her father chuckled and lifted Skylar onto his lap. "Hey there, Sugar Plum." He rubbed her mane._

 _Skylar giggled. "No, Daddy, Mommy just fixed my mane."_

 _Her mother poked her head into the doorway. "Oh, Sky, Daddy's just playing. I can always fix it up again."_

 _Her father nodded. "Now who wants a piggy back?"_

 _Skylar laughed. "I do! I do!"_

 _Her father lifted her onto his large back and trotted around the room as Skylar continued to laugh._

 _"Faster, Daddy, faster!"_

Skylar sniffed. "S-Skylar."

"Hmm... Skylar." the pony who the first voice belonged to tapped her chin. She had a fluffy orange and yellow mane and a yellow coat colour. "An okay name... I guess."

"What about family, do you have any family?" the second voiced pony said. This mare had a lavender coat and a purple mane with bright green highlights.

Skylar closed her eyes tightly. The tears gently fell down her cheeks. "No." she said, barely audible.

"See!" Sonata said. "She doesn't have any family. We _have_ to help her."

Adagio's eyes became slightly sympathetic. "I'm, sorry."

Aria's eyes also became sad. "All we have is each other..."

Sonata's face fell. "Everyone else is-"

"Gone." Skylar finished.

The three ponies nodded.

"Do... You wanna come to our home?" Sonata asked.

Skylar perked slightly up. "R-really?"

The three nodded again. "Really"

For the first time in days, Skylar smiled. "Wait, what should I call you guys?"

Adagio smiled an odd half smile. "Call us... The Sirens."

* * *

The Sirens home was quite nice, with plenty of furniture and other things. Three hammocks hung in between two poles, and the Sirens were hanging another for Skylar.

"Adagio, I'm hungry." Aria said.

"So am I..." Sonata said.

"We all are." Adagio added.

"Well, if you have any kind of food, I'm a pretty good cooker." Skylar suggested.

"We... Don't exactly eat... er... solid food." Aria said.

"Yeah, my really eat-" Sonata was cut off by Adagio's hoof in front of her mouth.

"Something else." Adagio said quickly.

"Oh... Okay." Skylar muttered. "But do you have.. uh... solid foods?"

Sonata nodded. "Oh yeah, we have grass, daisies, wheat, and apples."

"Good, may I have some?" Skylar asked.

"'Coarse." Aria said.

"Thank you." Skylar added.

The Sirens had to go, as they said, hunting. After coming home they said it was time to go to bed. As Skylar was going to sleep she had one thought.

 _"I think I'm going to like it here."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

**Second chapter out pretty quick. Huh. To the story!**

* * *

Skylar opened her eyes to The Sirens coming in the front door. She rubbed her eyes.

"Back from a hunt?" she asked.

Adagio nodded. "Are you hungry?"

Skylar nodded. Adagio trotted over to the kitchen, opened the fridge , and looked around.

"Does toasted oats sound okay?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Skylar began to get out of her hammock.

Sonata grabbed a pan and Aria got a wooden spoon. Adagio turned on the oven, Sonata sat down the pan, then Adagio poured in some oats, and Aria stirred them around. Skylar trotted over to the oven and took over the cooking. After they were done she put them on a plate and sat down. As she ate she asked The Sirens about their hunt.

"So..." she swallowed some oats. "What do you hunt for?"

"We feed off of..." Aria tapped her chin. "Emotions."

Skylar dropped her fork. "Are you guys... changelings?"

"What are 'changeling'?" Sonata questioned.

Adagio rolled her eyes and answered Skylar's question. "No, we may have similar biological diets, but we don't feed off of love. Quite the opposite really."

Skylar then remembered a creature her father had told her about that feed off of some kind of emotion. Not changelings, but something else, and the emotion helped them control ponies. "Hmm... My father told me about creatures like that. I can't quite remember what they were called, though. Daddy said that they were evil though. I don't think you guys are evil."

"You... don't?" Adagio asked.

Skylar nodded and continued to eat her oats. After finishing she looked up.

"What do you guys do... like, hobbies?" she asked.

Aria and Adagio tapped their chins, but Sonata immediately answered.

"We like to sing, and we're really good at it too! In fact, we can-"

Aria and Adagio quickly put their hooves on her mouth.

"Even sing in good harmony." Aria hastily finished.

"Cool! I like to sing too!" Skylar said.

"Can we hear you?" Sonata asked.

Skylar thought for a second. Them she thought of one song her mother used to sing to her before bed.

 _"Stars and moons and air balloons_

 _Fluffy clouds to the horizen_

 _I'll wrap you in raaaiiinnbows and rock you to sleep again"_

Skylar smiled and looked at her new friends. "How was that?"

"You're a great singer." Adagio said.

"We should sing together." Sonata said

"Though your voice could use some work." Aria commented.

"Why don't we teach her." Adagio suggested.

* * *

Many months passed and Skylar soon fixed into a pattern. Every day the Sirens helped and taught her more about singing. She felt at home there, and like she was like one of the Sirens. One day, they were all out of solid food, but the Sirens were out on a hunt.

 _"They probably won't mind if I interrupt one hunt."_ she thought.

She trotted out in the direction that the Sirens usually took until she saw a silhouette of three figures floating in midair, singing, and red gems glowing on their necks. They sang in perfect harmony, and she then saw that their colors resembled the colors of her friends. Could they be...? Nah! As she go closer she saw that there were two ponies yelling at each other, and green mist being sucked into the gems.

"Well if you hadn't lost my keys!" one pony yelled.

"Oh so now you're blaming _me_?!" the other yelled back.

" _You're_ the reason we're stuck here!" the first pony screamed.

The three creatures stopped singing and nodded to each other. They all flew off and Skylar quietly followed behind, wanting to know who these creatures were. Red flames circled around them as they turned into ponies. They looked familiar...

 _"No..."_ Skylar thought. _"It... It can't be..."_

"Adagio? Aria? _Sonata?_ " she asked

Adagio turned around quickly. "S-Skylar? What are you doing here?"

"We ran out of solid food." Skylar said dully. "So what about _you_? How's your lunch going?"

"Um... We just finished, Sky." Sonata said quickly, followed by a cheesey smile.

"Tell me you guys are, really." Skylar looked at them with pleading eyes. "I thought I knew you. But I don't. Why don't you tell me _who_ you guys are?"

Adagio breathed in. "The creature your father described is called a Siren. We are the only three remaining ones of our species..."

* * *

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata finished telling Skylar about their past. She looked at them with horror.

"So you _never_ cared about me?" she asked saddly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Adagio put a hoof on Skylar's shoulder. "We love you, you're like the fourth sister we never had."

"Yeah, you've been so kind and nice to us." Sonata added.

"And you haven't complained once about us." Aria also added.

"I-I-I don't know what to think." Skylar said and then ran off into the forest.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the second chapter! Shout out to**  
TheGamingArtist13

 **for leaving the first comment.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

**Quick note: I'm doing this chapter in a first person point of view in Skylar's POV. Also, this is were the T rating comes in. Next chapter it's back to third person. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

I-I can't believe it. They betrayed me. I trusted them. But they didn't trust me. I thought we were family. We aren't. I trotted in the forest until I came to my safe place, where the Sirens had found me many months ago. A lake had appeared there after I had gone. I looked at my refection and saw two ripples appear. Tears pricked my eyes. I'll admit it. I cried.

"I-I trusted them." I sniffed. "A-a-and they d-d-didn't even trust me."

The cries turned into sobs. "T-they left m-me. Just like D-Daddy."

I remembered that fateful day many months ago as I went to sleep.

Me and my friends were playing near the lake. I didn't know how to swim, nor do I now... One of my friends, a unicorn colt named Firechaser playfuly pushed me. Little did he know that the deepest part of the lake was just behind me... Daddy jumped in and saved me... But he never had a strong heart.

* * *

"Moonlight wait up!" I yelled, running after my friend.

"Sky, come on, you know I'm slow!" Firechaser yelled from behind me.

We all stopped near the lake. Daddy and Moonlight's Mom were there to watch over us. Me and Fire got in and argument about if he could dive down five feet or not.

"No way!" I said, then shoved him to the side.

"Yes way." he shoved me back.

I shoved harder, then he shoved harder. Then he shoved as hard as he could, and I fell into the lake. I flailed my front legs and sputtered about.

"D-Daddy!" I coughed.

My father's ruby red eyes fixated upon me and he ran as fast as he could and jumped into the lake. He grabbed me and swan out of the lake. I recovered quite quickly. My dad, however, grasped his chest and fell to the ground. Moonlight's mom ran over and helped my father up. Most of the trip to the hospital was a blur. I sat with my daddy all the way. And, about a quarter till one in the morning, my father looked at me with sad eyes. I knew I would never forget those eyes.

"I... love... you."

And he closed his eyes, and never opened them again.

* * *

My opened my eyes from the flashback. As I looked at my refection I saw that my eyes were red, my mane was tangled, and my coat was dirty. I suppose that I should be turning around. The Sirens were my only family. Maybe they could show me how to sing like them...

* * *

 **Chapter three. Done. Boom. Sorry this was so short, but I'm going to be busy over the next few days, so, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4: Back Home

**First chapter of 2016! Happy New Year(AKA I needed to say that even though it isn't New Year's Day. At least in America.)**

* * *

Skylar slowly trotted to her home. Adagio and the others were waiting for her. Once their eyes laid upon her they rushed out and hugged her.

"Skylar, we were so worried, you were gone for a who day and we didn't know where you had gone or when you would come home." Adagio gushed

Aria pulled away quite quickly and returned to her usual look. "So were have you been?"

"Just in the place you found me a couple months ago." Skylar answered.

"OH! That one place in the middle of the forest?" Sonata asked.

Skylar nodded. "My little safe place."

"Come on in!" Adagio said quickly, rushing Skylar inside.

Skylar sat down and looked the Sirens in the eyes. "Can you train me?"

Adagio blinked. "I-I-I just. Wha-?"

"Can you train me?" Skylar repeated. "To be a Siren?"

The three mares turned to another and huddled up. After many minutes they broke apart.

"The answer to your question, Skylar is-"

"YES! We'll train you to be just like us!" Sonata interrupted Adagio.

Adagio growled, as she so often did when annoyed. "Yes." she finished her sentence.

* * *

The Sirens trained Skylar well, giving her a gem of her own, in the form of a necklace. The gem was attached to a thick black band that wrapped around Skylar's neck. Instead of making weapons out of her music, Skylar's gem sent out colourful sparkles, sparkles of red, orange, green, pink, purple, and many more colours. She could manipulate the sparkles to her will, to create things such as wings on her body, or a unicorn horn. Many years passed, and the young Siren grew more and more powerful in the years to come. Then the day came, when she went out on her first hunt alone.

* * *

 **Sorry,thisisliketheshortestchaptereverbutIreallywantedtogetthisouthere(AKA I wanna get to the good part.)**


	5. Chapter 5: New Prey

Skylar sat down as Adagio paced back and forth in front of her, asking a series of questions that they had gone over many times.

"What do you need to survive?"

"The negative energy of others."

"What is your goal in life?"

"To control all ponies and take over Equestria."

"Who must you avenge?"

"You and the others."

Adagio's mouth grew into a sinister smile. "You _are_ ready."

She turned to face Skylar. "Now, today you are going on your first hunt, alone. But, your name..."

Skylar's eyes became concerned. "What?"

"Skylar isn't really a intimidating name." Adagio explained. "From now on, you shall be known as Stardust Shine."

"Stardust Shine." formally Skylar said, trying out the name. "I like it."

"Now, go Star. Hurry up into the outside of these woods. Make your old Aunt proud." Adagio said, rushing Stardust out.

Stardust smiled a little half-smile. "I will."

* * *

Stardust trotted out of the woods to see a small town not to far in the distance. She quickly ran into the town and looked around for any pony close to another.

 _"Hmm... So many choices."_ she thought. _"Who should I choose? There are so many-"_

"Hey!" a rough voice interrupted her thoughts. "I haven't seen you around these parts. You new?"

Star looked around to find the source of the voice. To her side was a stallion with a blue coat and a orange mane.

"So... Are you new 'round these parts?" he asked.

"Oh, er, uh I... I guess?" Star answered.

"Oh. So you want me to show you 'round?" he asked. "Oh, where are my manners? 'M name's Domaneic. What's yours?"

He extended his hoof out to her. Stardust hesitated, then shook it slowly, as if he had mud on his hooves.

"Uh... Stardust Shine." she said doubtingly.

"Nice to meet ya Star." Domaneic said, putting down his hoof. "Is it okay if I call you Star?"

Stardust nodded slowly. "Mmm-hmm."

Domaneic looked at her. "I like your necklace. Can I touch it?"

He reached towards the necklace. Stardust immediately slapped his hoof away.

"No." she said in a fake kind voice. "But, do you know anywhere that I could, sing a little?"

"Oh! You're a singer!" Domanic exclaimed. "I'm in a band with a few of my friends and we have a gig this weekend. We have practice soon. Maybe you could join us."

"Oh sure!" Stardust nodded excitedly. "When's practice?"

"I was just heading to it soon when I saw you." he answered. "Wanna come?"

Stardust smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Stardust and Domaneic walked into a large garage with a unicorn stallion who had a yellow coat, indigo blue eyes, and a bright orange mane. His cutie mark was a drum with a fire deco... Orange mane with a yellow coat? Stardust was sure she had seen that colour combo before. There was also two mares, both pegusi. One had a lavender coat with light green hair but into a braid; her eyes were a dark blue. Her cutie mark was a red crescent moon. Stardust looked at the cutie mark for a second. Hadn't she seen that cutie mark before? The other was bright green, with red hair, whose bangs covered part of her purple right eye. When Stardust and Domaneic came in they all looked up, and the lavender pegusus' blue eyes widened, as did Stardust's.

"Do I know you?" the pegusus asked.

"Wha- no, no, no, no, no." Stardust started. "I mean, er, I-I'm new in town."

The unicorn looked over at Domaneic. "So this is...?"

Star stepped up proudly. "Stardust Shine, niece of Adagio Dazzle, and the late Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze."

The unicorn stepped out form behind his drums and smiled at her, then extended his hoof. "Nice to meet 'ya. Name's Firechaser."

Stardust's eyes widened. She did not shake his hoof, then remembered her training. Star then put on a fake, kind, smiled and shook his hoof happily. "Nice to meet you." she said with gritted teeth.

"Neat of you to join our band" the green pegusas said, not extending, but shaking Star's hoof.

"We're about to practice. Do ya know the song _I won't Say I'm in Love_?" Domanic said

Star nodded. After she left the garage Stardust smiled to herself.

 _I think I've found my new prey..._

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to finish but I needed to find figure out the direction I wanted to go with this.**


	6. Author's Note

**Okay, so I've heard everyone asking me to finish my story, so I have created a poll. I am about to finish my dabble with Ember and Spike, so I want to finish another story. Only YOU choose which one. Go to my profile and vote now! The deadline is 8/18/16.**


End file.
